1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for performing a Fourier transform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of three-dimensional (3D) image technology, research has been actively conducted to develop apparatuses for realizing a high-definition hologram in real time by using a complex spatial light modulator (SLM) capable of simultaneously controlling an amplitude and a phase of light.
To reproduce a hologram moving picture, a computer-generated hologram (CGH) has been used. Image processing apparatuses perform a very large number of calculations to calculate a hologram value for each location on a hologram plane. In other words, to express a point on a space, image processing apparatuses need to perform a Fourier transform operation. To express an image of a space, image processing apparatuses need to perform as many Fourier transform operations as the number of corresponding pixels.
Image processing apparatuses, such as a television (TV) and a mobile device, can process image data to reproduce a hologram image. In this case, the image processing apparatuses can perform a Fourier transform on the image data and reproduce an image by using transformed data.
When the image processing apparatuses perform a Fourier transform, a large number of calculations are performed, and much time is taken. In particular, portable devices such as mobile devices are limited in size and available power. Thus, there is a demand for methods of reducing the number of calculations and/or the calculation time when image processing apparatuses perform a Fourier transform.